The Sleeping Allen
by schia kepanasan
Summary: cuma ide gila untuk menggabungkan sleeping beauty dgn dgrayman...kacoo...konyoll ? ...ehem,yaoi lemon...lavixallen,kandaxallen,n tykixallen...a bit OOC...
1. Chapter 1

Allen the Sleeping Beauty

Allen the Sleeping Beauty

A Dgrayman fanfiction by Schia

Disclaimer : Adhu uda jelas kaaaannn...?? dgrayman, allen, kanda, dan kawan2nya sah milik Hoshino Katsura...Yg penulis punya Cuma manga scansnya and gambar2 nya ajaaa...huhu. Oh, and sleeping beauty is Walt Disney's (?)

Warning : Shounen-ai. Possibly Lime. Maapkanlah kata2 kasar pengarang...

Pairing : Kanda X Allen, Lavi X Allen, Tyki X Allen, CrossXKomui

Enjoy it! 

--

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang raja dan ratu. Sang raja bernama Cross, dan sang ratu bernama Komui. Mereka adalah pasangan yang berbahagia. Tapi sayangnya, walaupun sudah 5 tahun menikah, mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak... (Ya iyalaaa...secara Komui itu pejantan gitu...).

Pada suatu malam, sang ratu bermimpi didatangi oleh kakek2 peot bermata mirip panda...

"Hah?siapa kamu?", tanya Komui kaget melihat si kakek itu dalam mimpinya, "Kok gue mimpiin panda ya?"

Sebal. Si kakek memberi tendangan-panda-ngamuk kepada Komui yg langsung jatuh nyusruk. "Heh, anak muda! Sembarangan kalau bicara!", ia memulai bicara, "Seharusnya kamu bangga karena aku, sang eyang Bookman dari gunung kidul, bersedia hadir dalam mimpi mu dan memberi wejangan khusus."

"He?Wejangan khusus apa ya?"

"Aku ke sini untuk memecahkan masalahmu...", kata Bookman sok misterius, "Kamu pingin punya anak kan?"

Komui terkejut, "Ha?Kok tau?"

"Bookman tahu segalanya.", kata si tua sotoy. "Aku bisa membantumu memiliki anak."

Komui diem. Dia memperhatikan Bookman dengan tatapan curiga. "Er...Uh...Maksudnya apa nih? Ga deh makasih...Tubuh gue Cuma buat Cross seorang." Dia salah sangka...

Mendengarnya, Bookman terperanjat, "Kau salah paham, anak muda!Bukan hal seperti itu yang aku inginkan! Dasar mesum! Haaaa...Anak muda zaman sekarang...", Bookman geleng2 kepala."Lagian kamu kan laki-laki. Mana bisa punya anak dengan cara normal..."

"Eh iya gue lupa. Gue kan aslinya laki-laki ya...", Komui nepok jidat.

"Bookman punya cara ampuh supaya kamu bisa melahirkan!" Jeng jeng jeng...backsound gitu critanya...

Komui terkejut. Punggungnya agak mundur. Expresinya kaget, "Hah?! Apakah gerangan itu?!" lebay ih

"Hehehehe" Bookman ketawa setan, "Kamu harus mandi aer kembang 7 rupa pada malam di saat bulan mencapai fase ketiga!", katanya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk dengan pd nya.

"Aer kembang tuju rupaaaa...??", Komui cengok...Ini mah kaga ada bedanya ama tips2nya dukun beranak...

"Yak.Betul sekali." Bookman mengepalkan tangan. Dengan wajah penuh keyakinan ia mengatakan, "Tahukah kamu, anak muda?Aer kembang tuju rupa itu sejak zaman mbahnya eyang Bookman dulu, dipercaya memiliki berbagai kegunaan. Yang pertama, bisa membuat awet muda, menolak setan, ngelancarin pelet, bikin cepet kaya (er...pengarang ngasal doang), bisa bikin badan wangi, dan yang terakhir, kalo haus dan terpaksa, aernya bisa diminum."

"Oh...Gitu ya..." Komui swt.

"Hiyuuukkk..." kata Bookman, "Kalau begitu cukup sekian,anak muda. Eyang Bookman capek. Masih banyak pasien eyang yang ngantri minta wejangan supaya bisa hamil." Bookman pergi menjauh, lalu menengok, "Tidak usah khawatir, anak muda. Biaya konsultasi ini gratis koq.Bebas biaya. Dijamin tokcer."

"Euh...iya deh eyang. Makasih ya...", kata Komui masih cengok.

Bookman pun menghilang dan Komui bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun dengan penuh keyakinan memantabkan diri untuk menjalani saran dari eyang Bookman. Namun masalahnya...

Malam saat bulan mencapai fase ketiga itu kapan yak??

--

9 bulan kemudian...

Setelah dulu mengikuti saran si eyang Bookman, Komui pun akhirnya mengandung! Kini setelah 9 bulan mengandung si jabang bayi, akhirnya lahirlah juga seorang bayi laki-laki yang manis. Bayi itu diberi nama Allen. Komui dan para penduduk negeri sangat berbahagia menyambut kelahiran bayi itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Cross.

"Komui...", kata Cross pelan sambil memperhatikan bayi yang ditimang Komui.

"Ya?"

"Bayi itu...", Cross menelan ludah

"Hm?"

"Gue mau bayi itu dididik menjadi seorang putri yang cantik, anggun, lemah lembut, dan baik hati!", Cross berkata dengan penuh semangat. Komui cengok.

"Heh, dodol!", kata Komui setelah tersadar dari cengokannya (ada ya kata cengokan?), "Bayi kita kan cowo!Mikir dikit atuh!Tar kalo dia tumbuh jadi cowo macho tapi kelakuannya feminim kan serem!Cukup banci taman lawang aja yang nyeremin. Jangan ampe bayi kita jadi kaya gitu! Ogah! Emoh!"

"Ye...Sabar mbak...", kata Cross, "Kita kan punya kenalan penyihir2 tuh. Minta aja supaya mereka ngasih berkat supaya Allen jadi cowok cantik yang anggun dan lemah lembut.Gimana?"

Komui mikir. Terus dia senyum2 setan, "Hehe...Boleh juga tuh...Hehe..."

Akhirnya, berkat ide kaco sang raja, mereka menyelenggarakan pesta besar untuk merayakan kelahiran Allen. Semua rakyat negeri itu, mulai dari kaya ampe miskin, dari yang baby ampe bangkotan, dari yang pejantan tangguh ampe yang ga jelas kelaminnya, semuanya diundang. Tidak ketinggalan mereka mengundang 3 orang penyihir paling terkemuka di negara itu untuk memberikan 'berkat2' (atau mungkin bagi para cowok normal bisa disebut 'kutukan') untuk sang –ehem- putri mereka tercinta.

Penyihir pertama, Lenalee, maju dan memberikan berkat pada sang –ehem- putri. "Semoga sang putri diberikan kecantikan yang tidak terkalahkan dan sebanding dengan indahnya aurora di negeri utara sana. Juga suara indah yang mengalahkan keindahan kicauan burung-burung." Setelah 'berkat' diucapkan, muncul cahaya putih menyelimuti sang putri.

Penyihir kedua, Lavi, gantian memberikan berkat, "Semoga sang putri tumbuh jadi putri baik-baik sehingga disukai semua orang dan terutama cowok-cowok di negara ini" (Komui & Cross sikut-sikutan. 'Mati lu, tar kalo yang naksir anak kita cowok smua gimana?', tanya Komui. 'Cuek aja lagi. Kita berdua kan juga sama2 cowok', kata Cross nyantai.). Cahaya putih kembali menyelimuti bayi Allen.

Rhode, penyihir ketiga maju. Dia berpikir dan kemudian ketawa setan. Cross dan Komui ga enak perasaan, "Hm...Hehehe...Saya memberkati sang putri supaya...". Tapi, belum sempat Rhode memberikan berkat, tiba-tiba lampu mati.

"Kyaaa!Kenapa nih ko gelap?", para tamu panik.

"Hiiiyyy...Takuuuuttt...!!" terdengar wanita-wanita berteriak.

"Tenang, woy, tenang!", para pria mencoba untuk menenangkan keributan dan menguasai keadaan.

"Wahhh...pasti rajanya belom bayar tagihan listrik nih!!", errr...

"Bukan. Ini pasti karena energinya abis. Makanya, kita harus hemat energi. Ingat global warming!", ummm...Sekedar himbauan penulis.hehe

Tiba-tiba, menyalalah 2 lampu bunder2 yang biasa dipake di teater (baca : spotlight), dan terlihatlah sosok pria hitam dengan tuxedo dan bergaya perlente. Ketiga penyihir kaget melihat sosok itu.

"Sir Tyki Mikk?!", jerit mereka bertiga. Pria itu mendekati panggung tempat Cross, Komui, Allen, dan ketiga penyihir berada. Ia mengangkat topi dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada keluarga kerajaan.

"Selamat malam, baginda raja, ratu, dan tuan...putri?", katanya ala gentleman.

Cross Cuma diem. Komui ngumpet dibelakangnya.

"Teganya kalian tidak mengundangku...", kata Tyki sok dramatis.

"Sapa juga yang mau ngundang penyihir maniak-shotakon kaya lo?!", ceplos Lavi, yang langsung dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari Tyki. "Hiiiyyy!Ampun mbah!", Lavi ngumpet di belakang Lenalee.

"Maaf. Tapi kami dengar anda tidak menyukai keramaian. Karena itu kami tidak mengundang anda.", jawab Cross kalem.

Tyki sok2 tersenyum sedih dan meletakkan tangan di dahi, "Tidak suka keramaian...", gumamnya, "Ya...ya...Aku memang tidak suka keramaian", ia berkata lirih. Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk Cross dan berseru, "Tapi Aku lebih tidak suka lagi jika diabaikan!"

Tyki lalu mendekati bayi Allen dan menggendongnya. Allen Cuma diem. Kayaknya, walopun masih bayi, dia bisa merasakan aura2 ga enak dan tatapan plus senyuman maniak-shotakon dari Tyki..."Padahal aku juga kan ingin memberi 'berkat' untuk 'putri' Allen..."

Semuanya nelen ludah...

"Berkatku adalah..."

"YAK!cut!cukup!makasih berkatnya!Ayo semua kasih applause!", seru Lavi memotong kata-kata Tyki.

"Gue belom selesai ngomong!", Tyki mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, "Expelliarmus!", tongkat sihir Lavi dan Lavinya sendiri terpental...Er...Ini bukan Harry Potter koq. Tyki lalu membuat semacam kekkai di sekelilingnya dan Allen sehingga orang lain tidak dapat mendekat.

"Heh. Makanya, kalo orang tua ngomong tu didengerin ampe selesai...", Tyki memandang Allen, "Jadi...berkatku adalah...Allen akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda cantik dengan senyum mempesona, suara merdu, dan bodi yang aduhai. Dia juga akan disukai banyak orang dan cowok2 bakal banyak yang ngejer2 dia. Hidupnya akan begitu bahagia...sampai ia berumur 16!"

Semua telen ludah.

"Ya...", kata Tyki serem, "di umur 16, ia akan tertusuk jarum pintal dan MATI! Hahahahaha!!"

Cahaya mengerikan muncul dari sekelilingnya. Diluar, petir menyambar-nyambar. Bumi gonjang ganjing. Jeng jeng jeng!! Glegar! Duar! Deng deng deng!Dag dig dug duar daiiaaa!! Ermmm...maap keluar jalur... Di wajah sebelah kiri Allen muncul lambang (aduh gw ga tau gimana ngejelasinnya) berwarna merah yang menandakan menancapnya kutukan Tyki.

"Apa?!", Cross teriak sok lebay. Komui pun pingsan dengan gaya lebay juga.

"Sungguh tega, kau!Dasar penyihir cabul!Shotakon!", teriak Lavi. Tyki mengeluarkan percikan bola api dari tongkatnya, "Hyaaa...!!"

"Hehehe...Kutukan udah dipasang. Ga bisa lagi dicabut. Nasi udah menjadi dubur, eh, bubur.hehehe...", Tyki meletakkan Allen kembali ke atas palungan. Ia lalu melompat ala Kaito Kid gitu deh, "Sudah dulu ya semuanya. Dadah babay...Ohohohoho..."

"Tunggu!!", teriak ke3 penyihir serempak. Tapi terlambat, Tyki sudah menjadi bintang. Ia tak terlihat lagi.

Duag!

Cross menonjok meja terdekat dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menahan Komui.

"Sialan!Berani-beraninya si cowok sok jentelmen itu nantangin gue!Blon tau die yang namanye Cross, si preman bercodet dari pasar baru!", Cross pasang muka serem. Lavi dan Lenalee mundur serempak. Tapi Rhode malah maju dengan senyum yang kalo diperhatiin dari sudut sin 35 derajat agak2 mesum.

"Jangan panik dulu, baginda raja...", katanya riang, "Saya masih punya rencana back-up an..."

"Hm?", kata Cross serem, "Katakan!"

"Saya kan tadi belom ngasih berkat tuh...Jadi berkat saya bisa buat nanganin kutukannya si Tyki tadi. Yah, walopun ga bisa menghapus kutukannya, paling engga bisa meringankan penderitaan si putri itu."

"Apa berkatmu?", tanya Cross

Rhode senyum, "Pada umur 16 tahun, Allen memang akan tertusuk jarum pintal. Tetapi ia tidak akan mati, melainkan hanya tertidur selama 100 tahun."

"100 tahun?!", Cross kaget dan menjatuhkan Komui dari tangannya, "Ya ampun nek, itu mah lama pisan! Yang cepetan dikit napah? Entar pas dia bangun kalo uda bangkotan kan kaga asik lagi!"

"Adhu raja ini tenang aja deh...100 tahun itu ibaratnya hanya 5 menit di dalam istana ini.", kata Rhode menggoyang2kan lolipopnya.

"Ko bisa gitu?", tanya Cross bego.

"Ya pake sihirlah...cape deh.Supaya adil, waktu Allen tidur, kami juga akan menyihir seisi istana ini untuk tertidur juga supaya kalian bangun bersama-sama."

"Hm...ide bagus. Lalu, bagaimana supaya Allen kami tercinta ini bangun?", tanya Cross.

"Hehehe...", Rhode senyum nyeremin. Dia mengarahkan lolipop multifungsi (sekaligus tongkat sihir) nya ke arah palungan bayi Allen dan berkata , "hihihi...Allen akan terbangun jika...hihihi..."

"Eh uda jangan kebanyakan ketawa, buruan bilang!", Cross ga sabaran. Entah kenapa dia ga enak perasaan. Komui, karena benturan keras saat terlepas dari tangan Cross tadi, terbangun dan ngucek2 matanya.

"Dia akan terbangun saat ia menyerahkan keperawanan (keperjakaan) nya kepada seorang pria tampan yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati!", Rhode bersorak gembira. Cahaya putih kembali mengelilingi Allen menandakan bahwa berkat telah dilancarkan. Semuanya cengok...Cross pucet. Komui pingsan lagi.

"What the heeeeellllll??", Cross ngamuk."Jadi anak laki-laki gue satu-satunya Cuma bisa diselametin dengan diperawanin sama anak orang yang kaga jelas asal-usulnya??Kagaaaaa...!!Ogaaaahhh...!!"

"Woy, Rhode! Bikin berkat jangan sembarangan dunk!", protes Lavi. Yah...dia soalnya punya rencana sendiri buat ngegebet Allen kalo dia uda gede nanti...

"hehehe...Seperti kata Tyki...Berkat uda dikasi. Ga bisa dicabut. Nasi uda jadi bubur (nah yang ini baru bener). Lagian emangnya raja mau Allen mati?"

"ya...ga mau juga sih...tapi MASA ANAK GUE SATU2NYA MUSTI DIPERAWANIN AMA COWO GA JELAS??"

"Heheh...ya udahlah raja...terima aja atuh...daripada dia mati, ya nggak?", Rhode lalu mengeluarkan sebuah payung, "Ya udah deh, saya pamit dulu...Dadah babayyy...", Rhode lalu membuka payungnya dan lenyap bersama dengan angin.

"Sial! Ga yang ini, ga yang itu, sama2 aja pinginnya ngutuk anak gue! Emang anak gue salah apa sih? Dia kan baru lahir, belom punya dosa. Udah gitu dia cantik tanpa tandingan lagi (walopun masi bayi). Salah apa cobaaaa??", Cross nangis bombay. Dia lalu bangkit dan memanggil pengawalnya. "Kamu!!"

"Eh, i...iya baginda?!", kata si pengawal.

"Bakar semua mesin pintal yang ada di negeri ini dan ganti semua mesin pintal dengan mesin jahit Singer yang berteknologi tinggi dan menghasilkan jahitan yang rapi dan akurat!", um...bukan maksud penulis promosi...

"Siap baginda!", si pengawal ngibrit. Ga lama kemudian, semua mesin pintal yang ada di negeri itu dikumpulkan di halaman istana dibakar.

"Haha...dengan ini, anak gue ga bakal tertusuk jarum pintal dan dia ga bakal diperawanin ama cowo ga jelas...Hahah...rasain lo penyihir maniak...Maen2 sih ama Cross si mantan preman bercodet dari pasar baru...", Cross ketawa serem. Di belakangnya ada Lavi & Lenalee yg lagi swt ama Komui yang masih pingsan dan sedang dicoba dibangunin dengan pertolongan ajaib minyak kayu putih.

Dari kejauhan, tampaklah Tyki dan Rhode sedang duduk di atas pohon dan memperhatikan kejadian tersebut.

"Sungguh rencana yang bagus. Iya kan, Rhode?", kata Tyki ketawa serem ala maniak.

"Siapa dulu...hehe", kata Rhode ngikik sambil ngejilat lolipopnya (ga abis2?) "Tapi kalo gini bisa gawat...di negeri ini kan udah ga ada lagi jarum pintal yang tersisa..."

"hmm...", Tyki senyum, "Bukan Tyki Mikk namanya kalo ga punya rencana cadangan..."

"Abang gue emang pintar.", balas Rhode.

Dan terdengar tawa setan membahana dari kejauhan...

--

16 tahun kemudian...

"Allennnn...!!", terdengar suara Lavi dari kejauhan, "Allen, lo ada dimana?"

"Di sini, Lavi!", terdengar suara Allen dari balik pepohonan. Lavi mendekati arah suara itu dan mendapati Allen sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Kakinya terendam di dalam danau dan ia sedang bermain-main dengan burung-burung dan hewan-hewan yang ada di hutan.

Wajah Lavi langsung merah. Setelah melewati 16 tahun yang panjang, akhirnya Allen, sesuai dengan berkat yang diberikan para penyihir, tumbuh menjadi seorang bishounen yang manis, lembut,berbodi asoy aduhai bagai gitar spanyol, suara indah, dan yang pasti, disukai banyak cowok. Banyak banget cowok yang nguber2 Allen. Mulai dari yang sopan, yang suka nyiul2in Allen tiap dia lewat, sampe yang nekat jadi stalker dadakan demi Allen. Tapi, semua cowok itu tumbang satu persatu dihadapan Cross, yang over protektif sama anaknya itu. Lavi pun, ga bisa menghindar dari bius yang terpancar dari Allen dan dia pun jatuh hati pada anak itu. Tapi diem aja karena jiper ama bapaknya...

"Allen", sapa Lavi, "dicariin baginda raja tuh."

Allen mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia sedikit mengangkat ujung rok (yes, he is wearing dress...) nya yang basah sehingga kaki putih nan mulus dan langsing (yang bikin Lavi nyaris mimisan karena ngebayangin yang engga2) nya itu terlihat. "Ayo kita jalan", katanya dengan senyum sejuta dolar.

Mereka lalu sampai di istana. Di luar, tampak Cross dan Komui yang lagi mesra2an sambil nunggu Allen datang.

"Ayah!Ibu", kata Allen dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Allen...", kata mereka. "Hari ini kau genap berumur 16 tahun. Ayah & ibu sudah mempersiapkan pestanya. Ayo sana ganti baju & dandan gih biar cantik."

Allen mengangguk. Dengan muka polos dia bertanya, "makanannya udha beres kan?"

"Iya udah udah. Kamu ini makanan terus yang dipikir. Udah sana masuk!", kata Komui.

"Iya deh iya...", kata Allen sambil memasuki ruangan.

Gile, untung dia dikasi berkat memiliki bodi yang aduhai. Coba kalo engga...Pasti sekarang dia uda jadi karung gula tu...Secara kecil2 cabe rawit...Kalo makan ga tanggung2...

Komui menghela nafas panjang, "Dia sudah 16 tahun...ga terasa ya..."

"Ya...putri (er...putra?) ku yang cantik...Ga nyesel gue ngedidik dia sebagai seorang putri..."

Tiba2 Komui berwajah cemas, "Tiap melihat tanda di wajahnya, aku jadi ingat kutukan penyihir itu."

Cross kaget, "Hah?Masi inget aja?Aduh uda tenang aja lahh...di negeri ini tuh uda ga ada lagi yang namanya mesin pintal. Semua uda dimodernisasi jadi mesin jahit dengan teknologi termutakhir yang ga memerlukan jarum pintal. Jadi ya udahlah...nyante aja napah?"

"Benar juga yah...", Komui senyum. Wajah mereka makin mendekat dan mereka french kissan aja gitu! Padahal ada Lavi di deket mereka.

"Woy toleransi yaaaa...!!kite yang jomblo juga jadi kepingin nih!", kata Lavi dengan mupeng. Dia membayangkan dirinya dan Allen yang berciuman. Bibir mereka bersatu. Lidah mereka bertemu dan bertarung dalam sebuah pertarungan yang menggairahkan. Lalu, bibir Lavi turun ke leher putih Allen dan terdengar Allen mendesah mengucapkan namanya. Bibir Lavi terus turun ke bawah hingga sampai ke dada Allen dan lalu...yak.cukup.Cut!Entar ffic ini bisa jadi kepanjangan kalo kebanyakan adegan lemonnya...

Cross & Komui nyengir kuda, "Eh sori ye yang masi jomblo. Kita lupa...hehe", Lavi manyun. Tiba2, Cross & Komui melengos pergi.

"Lha2, mo kemana?", tanya Lavi bingung.

"Mo ke eyang Bookman. Minta wejangan biar Allen cepet dapet jodoh yang baek.", kata Komui.

"Lha, yang didepan mata kalian ini apa?", kata Lavi polos sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sendal jepit swallow lima rebuan terbang ke kepalanya.

"Jangan tinggi2 kalo ngimpi! Ga mungkin kan gw ngasi anak gw satu2nya ke bocah pecicilan kaya elo! Udah jangan banyak gaya!Jagain Allen selama kita pergi!", Cross ngamuk.

"Bah...Nasibbbb...", Lavi nangis nobita. Pupus sudah harapannya bersanding dengan Allen. Apa daya bunda mengandung. Tampaknya dia Cuma dianggep sebagai baby sitter oleh Cross & Komui...Huhu...

--

_Meanwhile..._

"Aduh ini teh di mana??", kata Allen sambil menelusuri lorong2 istana. Haa...Sayang, para penyihir ga ngasih dia memori yang bagus untuk mengingat jalan. Jadilah Allen dengan keahlian nyasarnya...

Ia terus menyusuri tangga hingga tiba disebuah pintu kecil. 'Buka ga ya?', batinnya, 'Kalo dibuka, entar kalo ada beruang lompat terus gue dimakan gimana?kan gawat...Tapi gue penasaran...', terjadi pergulatan dalam hati Allen. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar. Ia pun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia melihat seorang pria tua sedang duduk di depan mesin aneh yang tak pernah ia lihat. Penasaran, Allen mendekati kakek bangkotan itu.

"em...Siang, kek...", sapa Allen ramah.

Kakek itu menoleh dan tersenyum ramah padanya, "siang juga..."

"Kakek lagi ngapain?", tanyanya penasaran sambil memperhatikan mesin aneh di depan kakek itu. "Terus ini mesin apa ya? Koq saya engga pernah liat?"

Si kakek tersenyum, "Oh...Saya lagi mintal baju...Kalo yang ini namanya mesin pintal...Emang udah jarang ada yang pake koq..."

"Hee...gituuu...", Allen mengangguk, "saya boleh ngeliat kakek mintal ga?penasaran."

"Oh...Boleh, boleh...", si kakek manggut-manggut. Allen lalu membungkuk dari belakang si kakek dengan muka polos penuh minat. Ia sangat dekat dengan si kakek itu dan nafas hangatnya menyentuh leher si kakek. Agaknya, si kakek terangsang juga dengah hal itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian menit berjalan, si kakek berdiri dan berteriak, "Aaaahhh!! Gue udah ga tahan lagi!!"

Allen yang kaget makin mundur, mundur, dan mundur. Tapi si kakek makin maju,maju, dan maju dengan tampang mesum. Allen panik. Punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Tadinya gue ga mau bakal secepet ini. Tapi gara2 lo, gue udah ga tahan lagi nunggu 100 tahun!Kelamaan!", kata si kakek. Ia lalu meletakkan ke2 tangannya di kiri dan kanan Allen.

'Mampus gue', batin Allen. Si kakek monyong2 gitu mo nyium Allen. Ga sudi bibirnya diperawanin ama kakek2 tua2 keladi, Allen jongkok saat si kakek nyosor dan alhasil si kakek ciuman ama tembok. Allen lalu berlari mendekati meja tempat mesin pintal berada. "Jangan mendekat!", teriaknya.

Si kakek tampak berpikir, "hm...tampaknya pesona gue berkurang dalam wujud begini. Ya udah de, gw balik ke wujud asal aja."

Tiba2 kabut putih menyelimuti si kakek itu dan sosok kakek perlahan2 berubah menjadi sosok pria muda yang tegap. Dan , jengjengjeng! Muncullah Tyki Mikk, si penyihir maniak-shotakon yang ganteng dan senyumnya bisa bikin ibu2 melting (er...).

Allen cengok. Agaknya dia terperanjat akan perubahan si kakek dari yang tua-jelek-bangkotan uda gitu bau mulut menjadi sosok cowo muda ganteng rapih perlente dan wangi abis.

"Nah, kalo kaya gini lo mau kan ama gue?", Tyki berjalan mendekat.Allen berjalan mundur, tapi nabrak meja.

'Shit!', ucapnya dalam hati. Tyki makin mendekat. Ia mendekap Allen dan tangannya menggerayangi punggung dan bahu Allen. Allen yang panik mencoba melepaskan diri.Tapi, tiba2 tangannya mengenai mesin pintal dan, ups! Jarinya tertusuk jarum pintal.

"Auw!", jeritnya pelan.

"Makjan.", bisik Tyki pelan. Allen mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Sebelum sempat ciuman sama lantai, Tyki dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Yah...udah tidur duluan deh nih anak...Terpaksa nunggu 100 tahun lagi deh gue..."

Ehm...bagi pembaca yang bingung, mari saya jelaskan. Tyki Mikk, sebagai seorang shotakon, telah bertahun2 mengincar kesempatan untuk mengrepe2 Allen. Tadinya sih dia mau melakukan niat busuknya ini saat Allen tertidur selama 100 tahun. Tapi karena udah ga kuat menahan napsu, jadilah dia berniat untuk ngegerepe si cowo malang ini sekarang.

"Tapi kalo gue perawanin sekarang kan masih bisa yaaa...", kata Tyki genit. Saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Allen, ia merasakan sebuah kilat menyambarnya. Tapi, ia berhasil mengelak dengan gaya ala matrix. Dilihatnya di samping ada Lavi dan Lenalee, plus Rhode.

"Not that fast, you _son of bitch_", kata Lavi galak.

"Gue ga akan biarin lo ngambil keperawanan (keperjakaan?) Allen-kun sekarang!", kata Lenalee.

"Kalo lo ngelakuinnya sekarang, kasian dunk, cowo yang nanti dapetin dia...udah ga virgin lagi."

"Rhode!", bentak Lavi. Ampun de Rhode ngomongnya ceplas ceplos banged. Rhode Cuma menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum.

"Eh jelek lo pada. Kaga bisa liad orang seneng. Kan ga enak kalo gue musti nahan2 buat 100 tahun lagi.", kata Tyki sok pundung.

"Bodo amat! Emang gue peduli masalah lo musti nahan napsu selama 100 tahun? Lo sih masih mending, merhatiinnya dari jauh. Lha, gue! 16 taon di samping Allen tapi gw kaga bisa ngapa2in dia! Ditambah lagi 100 tahun ini! Bayangin dong penderitaan gue. Sebagai sesama lelaki mustinya lu ngerti dunk!", kata Lavi ngamuk. Yang laennya bersweatdropped ria.

Tyki nepok pundak Lavi, "Nasib kita sama, anak muda!", dia sok terharu.

"Supaya _fair,_ kita nyoba lagi aja 100 tahun lagi. Kita duel buat ngedapetin Allen-kun.", Lavi menjulurkan tangan, "Deal?or no deal?", katanya dengan gaya ala Tantowi Yahya.

Tyki berpikir sejenak lalu menjabat tangan Lavi, "Deal."

"Udah sini kesiniin Allennya. Mau ditidurin di ranjang.",kata Rhode cuek. Tyki lalu menyerahkan Allen pada Lavi dan ia terbang keluar.

"Ingat, nak! Selama 100 tahun ini gue bakal rajin membaca Kitab si Jemi dari D.O. (penasaran?pingin tau?tontonlah segera D.O.-Drop Out di bioskop terdekat anda ato beli dvdnya. Inget, jangan beli yang bajakan iia..Dan dilarang mengganti dvd dengan kolor bekas. Kenapa?pokoknya jangan.hehe) dan berlatih banyak hal! Allen pasti jadi milik gue! Ingat itu! Hohohoho!", bersama dengan itu, ia menghilang jadi bintang...

Sesaat setelah Tyki hilang, terdengar ribut2 dari luar. Cross dan Komui menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar. Wajah mereka pucat melihat Allen yang tertidur pulas di pellukan Lavi.

"Oh My God! Oh no, oh yes!! Kutukannya beneran terjadi!", Komui shock.

"Koq bisa begini sih?!", Cross melihat mesin pintal di ruang itu dan menginjaknya, "Bukannya ini barang laknat uda gue musnahin semua ya?"

"Tuh kan bener! Firasat seorang ibu ga pernah salah! Hueeee...Allen-chaaaannnn...", Komui menghambur dan memeluk Allen sambil nangis bombay.

"Tyki itu selalu punya rencana cadangan. Dan dia kalo uda punya keinginan, susah dicegah.", kata Rhode mengeluarkan lolipop multifungsinya. Lenalee nyoba nenangin Komui, yang malah mengakibatkan dia dipeluk sama Komui yang lagi nangis sejadi2nya...

"Haaa...Kalo gini berkat dari saya bener2 terlaksana deh...", kata Rhode pasrah.

"What?Jadi Allen bakal...!Oh God!Noooooo!!", Komui panik dan lari muter2. Rhode yang risih ngeliatnya nyihir Komui dan dia tertidur.

"Komui!!", jerit Cross panik. Bagus. Sekarang anak-isterinya pada tidur selama 100 tahun.

"Berisik ih.", kata Rhode cuek, "Sekarang, sesuai perjanjian, kami bakal bikin semua penghuni istana ini tertidur. Mereka akan bangun bersamaan dengan bangunnya Allen...dan hilangnya virginity Allen...heheheh", Rhode ketawa setan. Dia, Lavi, dan Lenalee menyatukan tongkat mereka dan melakukan Magical Stage (oke.skarang jadi Magical DoReMi) bersama. Serempak, seluruh penghuni istana ini tertidur. Lavi lalu berjongkok mendekati Cross dan mengeluarkan spidol.

"Mu ngapain lu?", tanya Lenalee. Lavi mesam-mesem.

"Gue mo bales dendam gara2 dia kaga ngerestuin gw ama Allen!", Lavi lalu menggambar garis2 abstrak nan indah di atas wajah Cross dan...tara!! jadi aja Cross punya kumis, bulu mata, mata, dan andeng2 tambahan plus bulunya. Huehehe...Kocak deh pokoknya.

"Idih parah lu Lavi! Bisa dicincang lu kalo ketauan.", kata Lenalee ngakak.

"Nah. Step 1 selesai! Lanjut ke step2!", kata Rhode semangat. "Supaya istana ini aman, ayo kita tumbuhkan semak belukar untuk melindungi istana ini."

Dan dengan cahaya yang lain, dinding luar istana ini tiba2 saja dipenuhi semak belukar.

"Sip. Stage 1 and 2 clear! Tinggal tunggu cowok ganteng lewat aja deh...hehehe"

Dan Rhode pun tertawa setan...

--

To be continued...

Hahah...kelar juga bab pertamanya...Maap ia kalo kata2 yang dipake agak kasar n agak menjurus.Hehehe...Maap juga kalo kalimatnya berantakan. Maklum, masih amatir dalam membuat ffic. Mohon direview...

Schia – 16 Apr. 08, 01 : 07...


	2. Chapter 2

Allen the Sleeping Beauty

Allen the Sleeping Beauty

A dgrayman ffic by Schia

Chapter two

Disclaimer n warning masi sama ama chapter sebelomnya...

--

100 tahun berlalu sudah sejak Allen tertidur. Ketiga penyihir saat ini lagi liburan di sebuah pantai di kepulauan Hawaii. Dasar penyihir dudul. Aturan kan mereka ngejagain itu istana biar aman, bukannya malah berleha2 di Hawaii...

"Eh, sekarang tanggal berapa ya?", tanya Rhode membuka kacamata hitamnya dan ngejilatin lolipopnya (lagi,lagi,dan lagi..)

"Bentar-bentar.", kata Lenalee sambil ngubek2 tasnya. Dia lalu ngeluarin buku agenda dari tasnya, "tanggal 30 Oktober 200x..."

Mereka diem.

"Kok kayanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepala gue ya?", tanya Lavi garuk2 dagu.

"Iya...apaan ya?", balas Rhode.

"Eh..tunggu...tanggal segini...100 tahun yang lalu...", Lenalee berusaha mengingat. Lalu serempak wajah Allen muncul di kepala mereka bertiga.

"Oh iyaaaa...!! Sekarang kan uda waktunya kita nyari cowok buat ngebangunin Allen!!", mereka bertiga kompak nepok tangan mereka. Kelamaan liburan agaknya bikin mereka lupa sama tugas mulia yang mereka emban.Lagian, karena penampilan mereka ga berubah selama 100 tahun ini, mereka jadi ga kerasa kalo uda 1 abad aja si Allen tidur di dalem istana angker.

"Haduuu...akhirnya tiba juga waktu Allen diperawanin...", Lenalee memegang pipinya.

"Hehe...gue jadi ga sabar...", Rhode nyengir setan.

"Tunggulah Allen...! Abang Lavi pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari lelaki2 laknat tak jelas lainnya!", Lavi mengepalkan tangan dengan semangat membara.

"Kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi!", kata Rhode, "Buruan check out truz beli pesawat buat pulang ke tempatnya Allen!"

Dan mereka pun berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan diiringi ketawa setan Rhode dan Lavi...

--

Sesampainya di kerajaan X...

"Hwaaaa...!! Akhirnya nyampe juga...!! Cape gue musti naek segala macem transportasi ga jelas tadi. Mana maskapai penerbangan sekarang banyak yang ga aman lagi...Untung kita tadi kaga naek pesawat yang itu tuh...apa namanya?Hawa Air?", kata Rhode stretching badan. Lenalee dan Lavi manggut2.

"Iya...Udah gitu dari bandara ke sini musti naek bus lagi. Terus abis turun bus kita musti jalan kaki ampe ke pedalaman hutan gini. Tau gini dulu istananya gue sihir aja biar lokasinya pindah ke tengah kota.", Lavi ngedumel.

Begitulah mereka. Kecapekan gara2 perjalanan dari Hawaii yang kira2 kalo ditotal butuh waktu 12 jam. Eh? Kenapa mreka ga naek sapu terbang ato make sihir, lo tanya? Well...jawabannya adalah karena sekarang uda jaman moderen, jadinya mereka, sebagai 3 penyihir trendi, juga mengikuti perkembangan teknologi dengan bepergian naek transportasi moderen. Lagian zaman sekarang naek sapu terbang kemana-mana uda kuno. Ga elit!

Setelah berjalan agak jauh. Mereka nyampe juga di istana angker tersebut. Sama seperti ketika ditinggal 100 tahun yang lalu, istana ini tetap dipenuhi semak belukar.

Melihat posisi istana yang berada di tempat tak terjamah manusia, Rhode berkata lirih, "Lavi...Sekarang gue setuju ama ide lo...Kenapa dulu ni istana ga sekalian aja kita pindah ke tengah kota? Kalo di tempat terpencil gini mah mana ada cowok ganteng yang mu lewat...?Mentok2 yang lewat juga babi hutan jantan..."

Dan angin pun bertiup...

--

Mereka bertiga lalu menginap di sebuah hotel kecil ga jauh dari istana angker tersebut. Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar dan membicarakan suatu hal serius, yaitu ; 'Gimana Caranya Biar Ada Cowo Kece yang Mau Dateng ke Istana dan Mau Nyelametin Allen?'

"Hadu gimana nih...Bentar lagi genap 100 tahun...Kalo ga cepet2 dibangunin itu si Allen, bisa gawat...", kata Lenalee desperet.

"Gimana kalo kita nyeret cowok cakep yang kita temuin di jalan?", kata Rhode asbun.

"Aduh jangan! Tar kalo ternyata cowoknya ga bener ato punya penyakit kelamin gimana? Kan bisa berabe...", kata Lenalee

"Lagian elo sih pake ngasih berkat yang aneh2...", Lavi ngucek rambutnya.

"Duh itu kan biar seru...Lagian kalo gitu caranya kan sama aja gue ngasi lo kesempatan buat ngedapetin Allen, mumpung bapaknya lagi tidur puanjang...", kata Rhode.

Lavi tertegun. "Bener juga ya! Lo emang jenius!", katanya bersemangat. Dia bengong bentar. Terus keluar aja darah dari idungnya gitu. Tampangnya mesum. Keliatan kalo dia lagi ngebayangin yang engga2, "Hehehe...Allen...Tungguin abang yaaa.."

Lenalee pasang muka ragu, "Aduh...Kok kayanya gue jadi khawatir ama masa depan Allen ya? Gue jadi ngerti kenapa Cross ga ngerestuin Lavi ma Allen...", bisiknya.

Tiba2, Rhode bangkit dan menepuk tangan dengan semangat, "Gue punya ide!"

Yang lain kaget, "Ide apaan?"

"Kita buat sayembara aja!"

"Sayembara?"

"Iya, jadi besok kita bikin semacem ajang lomba yang kaya di Takeshi Castle gitu deh. Tujuannya biar mereka sampe ke tempatnya Allen gitu. Gimana gimana?", kata Rhode sambil nyengir puas.

"Lha, trus gimana caranya biar cowok2 itu berminat?", tanya Lenalee polos.

"Tunjukin aja foto Allen pas lagi tidur dengan pose2 yang menggiurkan.", kata Rhode sambil ngibas2in kertas yang ternyata adalah foto2 Allen.

"Kapan lo ambil entu foto?!", jerit Lavi sambil mencoba meraih foto itu untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Terlalu lama menahan hasrat rupanya bikin dia ga bisa nahan diri ngeliat foto Allen dengan pose2 yang aduhai.

"Oh...tadi pas kalian beres2 ini kamar, gue sempet masuk ke istana bentar. Terus gue masuk ke kamar Allen. Gue atur2 deh posenya, en terus gue foto. Kamarnya juga uda gue hias sedemikian rupa. Pokoknya maknyus deh. Heheheh", kata Rhode dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Wah ide bagus nih! Kalo gini pasti banyak cowok yang minat!", kata Lenalee memperhatikan foto Allen dengan muka nyengir ala fujoshi. Di belakangnya ada Lavi yang sibuk sendiri ngintip2 buat ngeliat foto2 ini, "Aduh Lavi diem ah! Besok juga lu liat!"

"Tapi, Rhode...", kata Lavi, kecewa setelah Lenalee menolak menunjukkan foto2 Allen, "Gimana kita bisa tau kalo itu cowok emang cinta bener ama Allen dan dia cowo baek2?"

"Ya... Nanti di dalem istana bakal ada jebakan2 pake sihir gitu deh...Bisa ketauan koq, mana yang bener2 cinta ama yang Cuma pingin bodinya doang...Udah deh, serahin aja semua ke gue..."

"Ok deh.Siph. Rhode emang jenius!", kata Lenalee ceria.

Lavi manyun, "Kalo Cuma cowo ganteng yang cinta mati ama Allen dan bersedia merawanin dia doang kan sebetulnya ga usah susah2 dicari. Emang gue dari dulu kaga pernah dianggep...Huhu...", katanya sedih.

--

_Keesokan harinya..._

Di sebuah pantai, tampak sebuah kerumunan lelaki2 macho dan ganteng2. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah stand yang dijaga oleh seorang gadis kecil. Di atasnya, ada papan dengan tulisan "Save Your Sleeping Beauty-only for gay people"

"Ayo yang berminat segera daftar! Sleeping Beautynya dijamin tokcer! Kalo ga percaya, liat aja foto2nya!", kata Rhode pake toa sambil nyebar2in foto Allen yang agak ehem. Lavi, yang ikut desek2an di kerumunan itu langsung merah mukanya pas dapet foto Allen yang lagi tiduran dengan kaki diangkat sebelah secara sensual. Roknya agak tersingkap hingga pahanya terlihat. Lengan gaunnya agak turun memperlihatkan bahunya yang mungil. Korset di bajunya juga terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya.

'Sialan si Rhode!Ngambil foto begini kaga ngajak2 gue!', jerit Lavi dalam hati.

Tiba2, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, "Hm...Allen-chan gue dari dulu emang ga berubah. Tetep manis dan cantik. Cuma tambah seksi aja...Ga nyesel gue dulu ngutuk dia. Fufu...", Lavi menoleh dan ...jengjeng! Dia melihat Tyki di sebelahnya menggeleng2 kagum dan melihat foto Allen dengan tatapan om senang trademarknya.

"Ty...Tyki!", jerit Lavi. Ga nyangka bakal liat si om mesum ini. Dia kira Tyki uda lupa ama Allen dan uda bersenang2 dengan bishounen yang lain.

Tyki menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat Lavi. "Ho! Anak muda! Lama tidak berjumpa!"

"Ngapain lo disini?", tanya Lavi sambil menunjuknya.

"Ngapain? Ya udah jelas lah gue kepingin 'menyelamatkan' Allen-chan tercinta.Pake ditanya lagi...", katanya sambil bergaya cape deh dengan elegan."Kayanya lo kesel ya ngeliat gue di sini? Ngerasa tersaingi?"

"Cuih!", Lavi menyerapah.

Tyki Cuma ketawa, "Selama 100 tahun ini, gue udah banyak berlatih. Gue udah keliling dunia untuk mempelajari cara2 yahud untuk 'membangunkan' Allen. Semua udah gue persiapin dari gimana tindakan pertama gue ampe apa yang bakal gue lakuin setelah Allen bangun. Hahahaha", Tyki ketawa mesum. Lavi merinding sendiri, "Gimana denganmu, anak muda?"

Lavi tersenyum bangga, "Heh. Gue ga kalah dari elo. Jangan remehin gue. Gue juga udah belajar banyak. Gue pasti berhasil 'ngebangunin' Allen dengan cara yang lebih asoy dari elu.", idung Lavi mancung.

"Hooo...", kata Tyki."Ngomong2, foto Allen yang kaya gimana yang lo punya?", katanya sambil ngelirik foto di tangan Lavi. Dia Cuma manggut pelan dan berkata lagi, "Yah...itu doank mah ga sebanding ama punya gue..."

"emang foto yang lo dapet kaya gimana?", tanya Lavi penasaran. Tyki tersenyum bangga dan memperlihatkan foto di tangannya. Lavi mimisan seketika begitu ia melihat Allen dengan muka melas terduduk di lantai onsen tanpa pakaian.

"Anjrot! Emang si Rhode kapan bikin foto begituan?!", teriak Lavi.

"Itu gue foto waktu kita liburan ke onsen campuran terus Allen jatoh nyusruk dengan pantat duluan waktu Allen masih 15 taon!!", terdengar suara Rhode dari kejauhan membalas Lavi.

"Wah kaco nih! Ga boleh gaboleh! Gue sebagai pelindung Allen ga ngijinin om2 mesum kaya lo ngeliat badannya sebelom waktunya!", kata Lavi panik, "Siniin tuh foto!", walo ngakunya demi Allen, sebenernya sih Lavi Cuma pingin ntu foto doang.

"Eh, ga bisa! Ini foto gue yang dapet! Gue ga mo tau!", Tyki mengangkat fotonya. Tapi tiba2, whooooossshhh...! Bertiup angin kencang. Foto di tangan Tyki terbang tertiup angin dan terjatuh di pasir. Mata mereka berdua tiba2 mengeluarkan kilat. Dengan gerakan slow motion, mereka melompat ke arah foto itu.

"Foto itu buat guaaaaaaaa...!!", teriak mereka. Tapi, belom sempet mereka sampai, foto itu diambil oleh seseorang. Mereka pun kompak nyusruk dengan muka duluan.

Lalu terdengar suara pemuda dari atas mereka, "Heee...Ini foto terbaik yang gue liat..." Lavi dan Tyki lalu mendongak dan menemukan sosok pemuda Jepang ganteng berambut hitam panjang. Selain membawa foto yang Tyki & Lavi perebutkan, pemuda itu juga membawa segepok foto Allen yang lainnya. "Fotonya buat gue ya. Thx.", pemuda itu melongos pergi.

"TUNGGGUUUUUU...!!", Lavi dan Tyki menjerit. Dengan tenaga super mereka menahan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu cengok ngeliat Lavi & Tyki dengan tampang sangar.

"Kembalikan.foto.itu!", kata mereka.

"enak aja. Foto ini buat gue. Kan gue yang nemu.", kata pemuda itu, "Lagian gue juga sangat tertarik dengan cowok imut di foto ini. Tipe gue banget. Mukanya imut, halus. Bodinya itu loh...wuihhh...", kata cowok itu sok mesum. Lavi horor. Bertambah lagi satu orang mesum yang mengincar Allen.

"Ga semudah itu, anak muda!", kata Lavi, "Untuk ngedapetin si-cowok-imut-berbadan-aduhai ini, banyak rintangannya. Cowok biasa kaya elo ga mungkin bisa..."

"Betul.Mendingan lu pulang aja deh. Cowok imut ini udah sejak lahir ditakdirin untuk jadi milik gue tauk.", kata Tyki sok.

"Eh, jelek! Siapa yang nakdirin dia buat jadi milik lo?!", Lavi ngamuk.

"Gue yang nakdirin. Tanda di pipi kirinya itu bukti bahwa dia milik gue tau!", kata Tyki.

"Cih.", tiba2 terdengar suara pemuda itu dengan nada merendahkan, "Kayanya kalian yang ga mungkin kuat ngadepin semua rintangan itu."

Mendengarnya, Lavi dan Tyki sebel. Baru kali ini ada yang berani bilang bisa nandingin para penyihir legendaris. "Eh, anak kecil! Tau apa lo? Jangan sombong de jadi orang. Emang lo siapa, sampe ngaku2 bisa ngalahin kita? Lo tau ga siapa kita?", kata Tyki nyolot.

Cowok itu masih kalem, "Oh, gue tau koq.Lo, yang rambut merah pecicilan", dia menunjuk Lavi, "Lo Lavi, salah satu dari penyihir yang membuat si putri dan seisi istana ini tertidur dan menyelimuti istana dengan semak belukar. Dan lo, yang bermuka om senang, ", dia menunjuk Tyki, "adalah Tyki, penyihir maniak yang udah ngutuk si putri Cuma gara2 kaga diundang ke pesta"

Tyki dan Lavi kaget. Gimana caranya tu cowok bisa tauk?

"Kok lo bisa tau?", tanya Lavi.

Cowok itu Cuma tersenyum nyolotin dan mengulurkan tangan, "Gue Kanda. Nenek moyang gue adalah peramal dan penasihat kerajaan tempat Allen berada secara turun menurun. Gue tau soal Allen, kalian para penyihir, dan kutukan ini juga dari nenek moyang gue."

"Emang nenek moyang lo sapa?", tanya Tyki.

Kanda menjawab dengan manteb, "Konon dia terkenal dengan julukan ; Bookman!"

"Panteeessss...", kata Lavi. Ternyata dia ada turunan dari Bookman. Mereka merasa tidak bisa meremehkan si pemuda nyolotin satu ini.

"Tampaknya kau akan menjadi lawan yang berat anak muda.", kata Tyki. Ia lalu mengambil foto terasoy Allen yang ada di tangan Kanda dan berjalan menjauh, "Sampai ketemu di dalam istana.", dan dia pun menghilang ke dalam hutan di dekat pantai.

"Oy! Tyki! Itu fotonya siniiiiinnnn...!!", jerit Lavi sambil berlari mengejar Tyki.

Kanda menghela nafas. Ia memandangi satu persatu foto Allen di tangannya. "Cowok imut ini...", katanya sambil terus menatap foto Allen, "pasti jadi milik gue..."

--

_Di dalam hutan, di depan istana._

Akhirnya, pertandingan dimulai. Tadinya ada sekitar 100an orang cowok yang ngedaftar. Tapi, karena banyak yang ga beres, akhirnya banyak yang dieliminasi sama Rhode dan Lenalee, panitia perlombaan ini. Jadilah yang tersisa tinggal 15 cowok beres yang tampak menjanjikan, termasuk didalamnya Kanda, Lavi, dan Tyki.

Lavi, Kanda, dan Tyki bertemu pandang.

"Hee...rupanya kalian bocah ingusan bisa sampai sini juga...", kata Tyki meremehkan.

"Same goes for you, om mesum.", kata Kanda dan Lavi kompak.

Tyki Cuma tersenyum kalem dan menyisir rambutnya, "hmph. Terserah deh kalian mo ngomong apa. Yang pasti gue bakalan menang. Liat aja kalian ga bawa peralatan apa2 selain tongkat sihir buat si bocah merah pecicilan ama katana buat bocah tengik ga tau diri.", Tyki lalu menunjukkan backpack yang ia bawa.

"Eh, gini2 gue juga bawa 1 modal penting tau. Cinta!", kata Lavi bangga. Cie ilaahhh...M150 banged dah...hahah

"Cih. Emang lo bawa apaan, om senang?", tanya Kanda. Tyki lalu tersenyum dan ketawa nyeremin. Dia ngebuka backpacknya. Lavi dan Kanda langsung pucet dan shock ngeliat isi backpacknya yang ga seharusnya dilihat oleh remaja seperti mereka (er, Lavi uda bukan remaja lagi sih tapinya). Mau tau isi backpacknya? Em...isinya adalah peralatan2 seperti cambuk, rantai, borgol, lilin, dan perlengkapan sadomasochist lainnya. Sumpah SWT dah!!

"Anjrot lu dasar gendeng!", kata Lavi, "Itu semua mo lu pake buat apa?!"

"Ya buat Allen lah..Kalo dia udah bangun...", Tyki senyum mesum.

"Capcay syomay lu! Anjing gila. Gaboleh!! Gue kaga ngijinin!!", Lavi ngamuk.

Kanda lalu maju dan bertanya pada Tyki, "Ide yang bagus. Bisa pinjem 1 peralatannya? Trus, minta sarannya dong."

Gubrag. Lavi jatoh nyusruk. Niatnya menyelamatkan Allen semakin bulat dengan adanya dua orang maniak yang sadis ini. Lavi nangis bombay bayangin nasib Allen kalo jatoh di tangan kedua orang ini. Ia sudah bisa mendengar jeritan dan tangis kesakitan Allen...

Tret tret treeeettt...!! Terdengar bunyi terompet. Mereka menengok ke arah istana dan melihat Rhode dan Lenalee bertengger di atas gerbangnya. Rhode tampak penuh semangat. Dia ngebawa2 lolipop kesayangannya plus toa.

"Semuanya siaaaaaappp??", tanyanya. Para peserta pun berseru menandakan kesiapan mereka. Lavi tengok kanan kiri melihat peserta yang lain selain ia, Kanda, dan Tyki. Ia lalu melihat 3 orang macho lainnya berpotongan preman, 1 orang narsistik, 2 orang eksekutif muda, 2 mahasiswa ganteng, 1 cowok lebih tua dari Tyki yang ngakunya perjaka tapi Lavi yakin kalo sebenernya dia uda punya istri anak, dan seorang guru muda ganteng.

Lenalee lalu maju dan menjelaskan peraturan perlombaan. "ehem.", katanya, "Selamat datang di perlombaan Save Your Sleeping Beauty for gay people only. Seperti yang sudah Rhode katakan tadi saat kalian mendaftar, ajang ini diadakan untuk memilih pria yang paling pantas untuk membangunkan Allen, sang bishounen yang tertidur pulas di dalam istana ini. Perlombaan ini terdiri dari 3 babak. Babak pertama adalah adu kekuatan. Nanti, saat akan memasuki istana, kalian diminta mengalahkan monster2 yang kami ciptakan nanti.Yang kedua adalah uji otak. Kalian akan diberikan teka-teki. Yang menjawab benar, lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Yang terakhir, ini agak rumit. Pokoknya intinya kalian akan diberikan pilihan untuk membuktikan apakah kalian benar-benar mencintai sang puteri atau tidak. Bila kalian berhasil melewati ketiga babak, kalian akan diarahkan langsung ke kamar sang putri. Dan...bagi kalian yang berhasil masuk ke kamar sang putri, kalian akan diberikan hadiah...VIRGINITY milik Allen!!", Lenalee bersorak. Semua peserta ikut bersorak. Keliatan banget muka mereka yang kepengen. "Dan ada 1 lagi hadiah tambahan. Bila kalian berhasil membangunkan sang puteri, sang puteri akan menjadi milik kalian untuk selamanya!!"

"UWOOOOOO...!!", teriak para peserta bersemangat.

Rhode lalu mengangkat pistol ke udara. "Pada hitungan ketiga, lomba akan dimulai...Satu,dua...tiga!! Game start!!", ia menembakkan pistol ke udara. Para peserta berlari menuju pintu masuk. Dan, jeng jeng jeng...!! muncul monster2 aneh menghadang mereka!

Terjadi pertempuran sengit. Peserta pertama yang tumbang adalah si narsis. Bukan karena dia habis dihajar monster. Tapi dia kabur dengan alasan ga mau ngelukain wajah cantiknya. Capek dehhh...

Bag! Bug! Duesh! Terdengar suara dimana2. Aduh uda kayak pemandangan neraka & perang dunia 3 deh...serem...huhu...Seperti yang sudah diduga, Lavi, Tyki, dan Kanda berhasil menyelesaikan babak pertama dengan lancar. Beberapa menit kemudian, 2 cowok preman, 1 mahasiswa ganteng, dan bapak yang ngakunya masih perjaka tadi berhasil nyelesain babak pertama. Yang lain? Uh...Udah jadi kaya tumpukan mayat deh...Horor...Huhu...

"Sudah gue duga, ketiga orang itu pasti bakal selesai lebih cepat.", kata Rhode sambil menjilat lolipop dan memperhatikan Lavi, Tyki, dan Kanda.

"Menurut lo, siapa yang bakal menang?", tanya Lenalee.

"Hm...Taruhannya apa dulu nih?", balas Rhode yang mulai tertarik.

"Yang kalah harus ngasih semua koleksi yaoinya.", kata Lenalee sambil tersenyum.

Rhode nyengir dan ngangguk, "Oke, kalo gitu gua pilih..."

--

_Meanwhile..._

"Tes pertama terlalu gampang...", kata Lavi.

"Ya iyalah...Cuma adu gontok2 an gitu...lagian monster kaya gitu mah dikasi sihir dikit juga udah abis aja...", kata Tyki bangga.

"Babak pertama mungkin lo lolos, tapi gue ragu di babak kedua.", kata Kanda meremehkan Lavi.

"Eh, maksud lo apa nih?", Lavi tersungging.

"Ya...menurut lo?", kata Kanda nantangin.

"Gue ngerasa elo ngejek gue ga cukup pinter buat nyelesain teka-teki di babak dua.", kata Lavi ngegulung lengan baju.

"Gue ga bilang gitu loh ya...", kata Kanda kalem. Lavi udah dongkol aja dengernya. Tapi, yang lain melerai mereka

"Udah, udah jangan berantem. Tuh kita udah hampir sampe di pos buat babak ke dua."

Mereka lalu sampai di pos babak kedua. Mereka pun diberi pertanyaan oleh penjaga pos itu. Kanda pertama kali lolos, disusul Tyki. Kemudian, bapak yang ngakunya perjaka itu. Lavi pertamanya udah desperet. Tapi untung dia berhasil juga. Yang lainnya? Gagal!

"Gue ga nyangka lo bisa ampe sini...", kata Kanda.

"Makanya gue bilang jangan remehin gue!", kata Lavi. Mereka terus berdebat sepanjang perjalanan mengitari hall. "Gue heran deh.", sambung Lavi, "Padahal gue ikut bikin jebaka buat istana ini, tapi koq sihir gue ga ada yang mempan buat nyingkirin jebakan2 di sini ya?"

"Ya itu sih gara2 Rhode udah ngutak-ngatik sihirnya.", kata Tyki enteng, "Eh, bythewayonthebuswaymakansyomay, bapak2 ini sapa ya?", ia memalingkan wajah ke bapak yang ngakunya perjaka tadi.

"Eh...Kenalin...Nama saya Theodore...", katanya sopan.

"Oh...Saya Tyki. Terus yang rambut hitam ini Kanda, yang rambut merah bereyepatch dan pecicilan ini Lavi.", kata Tyki yang dipelototin ama Lavi.

"Senang berkenalan.", katanya.

"Hebat sekali anda bisa sampai di sini.", kata Lavi basa-basi, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa motivasi anda ikut acara ini?"

Theodore mikir, "Hm...habis saya udah lama menjomblo sih...Jadi saya merasa kesepian...Trus pas liad foto Allen-kun ini, saya jatuh hati deh..."

"Ooooh...", kata mereka barengan.

Tiba2, terdengar suara riang Rhode, "Stage 3, started!", tiba2 aja muncul kabut tebel. Dari kabut itu muncul sosok seorang wanita yang tidak mereka kenal. Tapi, mata Theodore membelalak melihat wanita itu.

"Dar...Darling?!", katanya.

"Darling?", tanya yang lain. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri Theodore dengan muka galak dan berteriak,

"Kemana aja dasar suami dudul?? Pergi dari rumah kaga bilang2! Udah 3 bulan ga ngirimin duit ke rumah! Ga ngasi kabar! Bikin anak kita cemas! Seenaknya aja pergi! Ga bertanggung jawab! Eh, tau2nya malah gelayapan di sini nyari mangsa baru! Dasar orang tua mesum! Hentai! Shota-kon! Ayo balik! Anak kita nungguin!!", si cewek itu nyeret Theodore dengan kasar.

"Huwaaaa...!! Iya maaaaa...!!", jerit Theodore pasrah. Mereka pun menjauh dan menghilang di antara kabut. Yang laen cengok.

"Tuh kan gue bilang...udah ada istri-anak...", kata Lavi dalem hati.

Tiba2, mereka merasa mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan mendekat. Dari asap itu muncul sosok yang mereka idam-idamkan. Sosok berambut putih dan wajah manis itu pun makin mendekat.

"Allen??", teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka bertiga sama2 melihat Allen. Tapi, Allen yang mereka lihat berbeda bagi setiap orang.

Tyki's POV...

Tyki melihat sosok Allen mendekat. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan mimisan saat melihat Allen memakai kostum maid ala Prancis yang ngebuka dan ga bisa berkata-kata. Matanya gelayapan ngeliatin Allen mulai dari wajahnya, bahu mungilnya yang terbuka, pinggangnya yang membentuk kurva, paha putihnya yang terbuka, dan rok nya yang super mini. Aduh seksi pisan dah pokoknya...Dia makin ga nahan lagi waktu Allen mendekat dan melihat dirinya dengan tatapan manis tapi menggoda dan seksi dan berkata dengan suara mendesah,

"Goshujin-sama (master)", tangan Allen meraba-raba dan memijit pahanya sendiri dan agak masuk2 ke roknya dengan perlahan sambil terus mendesah dan membuat wajah seksi yang menggoda.

Tyki sukses pingsan...

Kanda's POV

Ia melihat Allen sedang duduk di kejauhan. Ia menghampiri Allen. Ia lalu mendengar suara Allen mendesah pelan. Terlihat Allen duduk ala mermaid membelakanginya dengan yukata item yang agak tipis dan pendek. Kayanya dia makenya juga ga bener gitu. Bahunya ngebuka dan pahanya keliatan.

"Allen? Ngapain kamu disitu? Bukannya mestinya kamu masih tertidur?", Kanda nelen ludah ketika Allen berbalik ke arahnya sambil tiduran. Yukatanya udah hampir ngebuka gitu. Kalo aja ga disabukin, udah ga ada gunanya tuh Allen pake yukata. Muka Kanda merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat wajah Allen yang bersemburat merah dan pasrahan. Matanya berair. Allen tidak berkata banyak. Ia hanya mendesah pelan dan merangkak mendekati Kanda.

"Kanda-sama...Just...do it as you want to me...", katanya pasrah.

Yak, Kanda mimisan...

Lavi's POV

Lavi tiba2 berada di sebuah danau.'Kayanya gue kenal deh ama ini danau.'.Yak, danau ini adalah tempat di mana Lavi dan Allen suka bermain. Waktu Allen masih kecil, mereka suka bermain-main, berlari-lari, bernyanyi-nyanyi dan bernari-nari. Dan saat Lavi memanggilnya, "Allen", Allen menjawab, "guk guk guk". Hush! Emangnya anjing Heli?!

Lavi lalu ngeliat sosok Allen yang lagi ngerendem kaki di danau. Dia bingung. Bukannya mustinya Allen sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur?? Kok bisa jalan2 ke sini? Allen lalu menoleh ke arah Lavi. Wajahnya sedih. Nyuuuttt...Lavi langsung deg2an.

"Lavi...", katanya parau.

(Author's warning : okay, sampe disini bakal ada adegan lemon yang cukup parah. Buat yang ga tahan, boleh langsung diskip!Eh, terus mulai sini bahasanya bakal jadi lebih formal, supaya ngedukung suasana romantis yang ada...)

Tyki's POV

Mereka berbaring bertumpukan diatas kasur. Tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Allen, dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang menggoda terikat dengan borgol di atas kasur. Entah kemana perginya kostum maid yang tadi ia kenakan. Ia mendesah dan menjerit ketika Tyki menggigiti tubuhnya.Tyki tersenyum puas. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi apabila ini semua hanya ilusi. Yang pasti, ia ingin mengeluarkan semua hasrat terpendamnya selama 116 tahun. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengeluarkan berbagai peralatan untuk menyiksa Allen dan menggunakannya.

"Aaaanggg...!! Goshujin...sa...maaaa...!!", jerit Allen ketika Tyki mencambuk daerah sekitar pahanya. Tyki tersenyum puas melihatnya."Ah...Ahhh...!!"

Dan kasur itu terus berderik, diiringi jeritan kesakitan Allen yang dipenuhi dengan kepuasan dan nafsu...

Kanda's POV

"Kanda-samaaa...!!Faster...!Harder...!!Ah...Aaaaahh...!!", terdengar Allen menjerit.

Kanda dan Allen berbaring di atas lantai dingin yang keras. Alis Kanda bertaut saat ia bersatu dengan Allen. Ia tahu kalau Allen yang sedang bersamanya ini hanya ilusi. Tetapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekujur tubuh Allen dipenuhi bekas gigitan.

"Ugh...Allen...", desah Kanda ketika ia melakukannya dengan ritme yang cepat. Allen hanya tergulai pasrah di bawahnya.

"Ah...Ahhh...!!Terus...aaaahhh...!!"

Dan jeritan dan desahan terus terdengar...

Lavi's POV

Lavi tertegun saat Allen mendekatinya dengan wajah sedih.

"Lavi...", ucapnya pelan. "Tolong aku...Keluarkan aku dari sini...", katanya lirih.

Lavi yang tidak tega langsung memeluk Allen, "Tenang saja Allen! Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku...", Lavi menelan ludah, "Aku mencintaimu!!"

Akhirnya keluar juga kata2 yang telah ia pendam selama 116 tahun. Allen tertegun melihatnya. Ia lalu melepas pelukan Lavi. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Aku...", kata Allen pelan, "Lavi...maaf...aku...aku tidak mencintaimu!"

Jder!! Bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Lavi tahu kalau selama ini Allen hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak, seorang pelindung. Tapi, kalau dikatakan secara terang-terangan begini, shock juga rasanya.

"Tapi...", kata Allen, "Tapi aku ingin keluar dari sini!". Ia lalu menempelkan dirinya ke dada Lavi. Ia memandang Lavi dengan mata sembab dan memohon. "Tolong..."

Lavi terdiam. Saat ini ia bisa saja merape Allen. Tapi, ia berpikir lagi. Saat ia meletakkan tangan di bahu Allen, ia menggeleng. "Allen...aku...tidak bisa...", katanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Walau aku tidak mencintaimu, pasti kau menginginkanku kan?", kata Allen lirih, "Tolong..."

"Tidak.", kata Lavi pelan. Tapi lebih tegas. "Bukan ini yang aku mau. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa cintamu.", Ia lalu menjauhkan Allen dan menatap matanya, "Kau...", Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, "Kau bukan Allen! Kau hanya ilusi! Allen yang kukenal, yang kucintai, tidak selemah ini! Ia tidak akan menggoda pria yang tidak ia cintai dan ia tidak serendah ini! Pergi kau! Kau Cuma ilusi!"

Seiring dengan kata2 nya, bayangan Allen di hadapannya memudar. Begitu pula dengan pemandangan danau disekelilingnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia telah berada di sebuah ruangan. Ia lalu melihat Rhode dan Lenalee yang tersenyum senang.

"Selamat, Lavi!", kata mereka serempak.

Lavi cengok, "Eh?EH??"

Lenalee maju dan berkata pada Lavi, "Yang barusan lu lewatin itu adalah babak ke3. Setelah mendengar jawaban lu, kami bisa mastiin kalo lu emang tulus cinta ama Allen. Bukan Cuma pingin badannya aja."

Lavi ngerasa ditendang sama kuda liar, "Jadi...yang tadi itu Cuma tes? Ga nyata?"

Rhode tersenyum, "Ya enggaklahhh...itu sih Cuma ilusi yang kita buat aja."

"Jadi...soal Allen ga cinta ama gue...Itu sekedar ilusi?", kata Lavi. Di dadanya ada secercah harapan. Rhode Cuma senyum2 aja. Dia ngeluarin sebuah buku diary.

"Baca ini!", Rhode memberikannya pada Lavi, "Dengan ini lu bisa tau gimana perasaan Allen yang sesungguhnya."

Lavi membuka buku itu

_Milik : Allen_

Ia mengenali tulisan rapih itu. Ya, itu memang milik Allen. Ia lalu membuka halamannya lagi.

_15 Desember 19__xx_

_Tadi pagi gue ketemu dengan Lavi.Dia ngebawain cokelat buat gue. Waktu ngasih, wajahnya merah. Lucu banged deh. Cokelatnya juga enak banget. Tadi kita makan bareng gitu deh. Seneng banget deh gue bisa makan bareng Lavi._

Lavi membuka halaman selanjutnya

_22 Januari 19xx_

_Uh...sedih...di sekolah tadi ada anak cowok yang ngusilin gue gitu. Dia ngakunya suka ama gue gitu...Tapi kelakuannya itu loh...Ga banget! Gue jadi takut ama dia. Untung ada Lavi yang setia ngelindungin gue. Gue jadi aman deh...Tiap kali gue ada di deket Lavi, gue ngerasa aman dan nyaman._

_08 Maret 19xx_

_Huuuu...Hari ini sepi...Sunyi senyap...Malam ini...kusendiriii...tak ada yang menemaniii...halah. Emangnya Munajat Cinta?Hahaha...Tapi serius nih...hari ini Lavi lagi pergi keluar...katanya dinas penyihir ato apa gitu gue ga ngerti.__ Huuu...Sepi ni ga ada dia...kangend...cepetan pulang dong, Laviiii..._

Tangan Lavi mulai bergetar. 'God, apakah mungkin yang gue harapkan selama ini bakal terkabul? Apakah mungkin?' Ia lalu membuka halaman lainnya.

_24 September 19xx_

_Akhir2 ini...entah kenapa gue ngerasa ada yang beda sama cara Lavi bersikap ama gue...Sejak ulang tahun gue yang ke 14, dia jadi suka sok misterius gitu. Trus pas ngomong, dia suka bengong gitu...Aduh...apa jangan2 dia udah mulai bosen ama gue?Uh...jangan dong...Gue rasanya sedih banget kalo dia mule kaya gitu. Dia juga jadi kaya jaga jarak gitu ama gue. Ga seakrab yang dulu. Dulu, dia masih mau kalo gue minta nemenin pas gue ga bisa tidur...Tapi sekarang...beuh...langsung kabur dianya...God...Lavi kenapa sih?Apa dia sebel ama gue?Apa salah gue??_

Lavi tersenyum kecil. Ga ngira kalo Allen sampe secemas itu. Padahal, waktu itu kan pas Allen mulai tumbuh jadi cantik2nya. Jadi wajarlah kalo Lavi jadi sering gugup kalo deket dia. Soal tidur bareng? Oh my God tolong yaaaa...Kalo aja Lavi ga nahan diri buat ga tidur ama Allen, pasti sekarang Allen uda kaga perjaka lagi. Lavi membuka halaman berikutnya.

_01 Oktober 19xx_

_Nah lho...Akhir2 ini gue ngerasa aneh deh...Gue ngerasa sedih waktu Lavi ga ada. Pingin dia selalu ada di deket gue. Tapi kalo dia di deket gue, gue malah jadi bingung. Gue juga sering jadi deg2an ga keruan gini kalo ada dia...Aduh...Gue kenapa ya?_

Lavi terperanjat membacanya. Mungkinkah...mungkinkah??

_10 Oktober 19xx_

_Now I admit it. Gue ngerasa kosong tiap Lavi ga ada. Gue ngerasa sebel tiap dia ngobrol ama cewek. Gue ngerasa gugup kalo dia di deket gue. Jantung gue berdegup kencang. Sekarang gue sadar kenapa ini bisa terjadi._

_Lavi. I Love You._

_Setiap hari, yang ada di pikiran gue Cuma Lavi, Lavi, dan Lavi seorang. Susah banget buat gue untuk berkonsentrasi. Alesannya Cuma satu. Gue suka,bukan. Gue CINTA sama Lavi. Oh, God...What should I do??Selama ini gue Cuma nganggep Lavi sebagai sahabat dan kakak dan gue yakin dia juga ngeliat gue ga lebih dari sahabat dan adek. Bisa jadi dia malah jaga jarak kalo dia tau gue suka ma dia. Duuuh...Gue mesti gimana dunk biar ga ketauan??_

Lavi mencari lanjutan buku harian itu. Tapi, tampaknya, itu adalah buku harian terakhir yang ditulis Allen. Lavi tersenyum bahagia. 'God...Ternyata...selama ini...', batinnya, 'penantian panjang gue ga sia-sia!', tanpa sadar, Lavi menitikkan air mata bahagia. "I love you, Allen...", bisiknya.

Rhode dan Lenalee yang ngeliatin pun ikut senyum2. "Nah, sekarang lu dapet hadiah lu." Rhode lalu membuka gorden yang menutupi kasur dan terlihatlah Allen sedang terlelap di atas kasur. "Kita keluar dulu ya. Congratz."

"Eh, Rhode, tunggu dulu deh!", kata Lavi tiba2.

"yeah?"

"Yang laen...Kanda ama Tyki...Mereka kenapa?"

Rhode dan Lenalee Cuma nyengir kuda dan ketawa setan, "Ooohhhh...merekaaa...Mereka sih...ga usah dipikirin deh...Mereka udah terlena dan bahagia berada di awang2 gara2 fantasi mereka sendiri...Sekarang mereka lagi berada dalam ilusi. Udah sana, ambil hadiah lo...!!"

Rhode dan Lenalee pun keluar kamar. Lavi mendekati Allen.

"masih secantik dulu...", batinnya. Ia pun menunduk untuk mengecup tangan Allen. "May I?"

Tiba2, Allen mengigau, "ngh...La...vii...?", mendengarnya, Lavi tersenyum. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mencium bibir Allen pelan.

"Gue di sini Allen. Sebentar lagi, lu bakal ngebuka mata lu."

--

Mereka berdua terbaring di atas kasur. Tanpa pakaian. Allen masih tertidur pulas di pelukan Lavi. Begitu pula Lavi. Tangan Lavi melingkari Allen dan menjaganya. Perlahan, mata Allen terbuka.

"Laa...vii...?", katanya pelan saat melihat Lavi di hadapannya. Lavi lalu terbangun. Ia tersenyum pada Allen.

"Pagi, Allen."

Allen, terkejut melihat keadaan mereka. Tanpa pakaian , hanya ditutupi selimut. "Apa yang terjadi Lavi?!", tanyanya panik.

Lavi pun menjelaskan semua kejadian. Allen awalnya shock. Ia lalu meneteskan air mata.

"A...Allen?! Kenapa nangis?! Aduh, mampus gue! Jangan2 gue salah lagi?! Jangan2 lu sebenernya ga mau semua ini terjadi? Aduh!!", Lavi panik. Tapi, Allen menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan...", katanya mengelap airmatanya, "Gue nangis bukan karena sedih ato nyesel...Gue...gue bahagia..."

"Allen...", mendengarnya, Lavi langsung memeluk Allen. "I love you."

Allen tersenyum damai, "I love you too, Lavi..."

--

_Meanwhile_

"Sial! Jadi ujung2nya yang dapet anak gue ya si penyihir pecicilan itu lagi?!", kata Cross sebal. Ia, Komui, Rhode, dan Lenaleee sedang mengintip dari balik pintu. Cross makin dongkol ama Lavi gara2 bekas spidol (yang Lavi bikin dimukanya) ga ilang2 selama 100 tahun.

"Shhhttt..jangan berisik", kata Komui, "Ya udah lah ya...cuek aja...toh yang penting mereka saling mencintai. Mustinya lu bersyukur Allen diperawanin ama orang yang dia cintain. Lagian they're so sweet being together...Terima aja deh. Toh dia sebagai mantu juga ga jelek2 amat. Bisa diperbabukan. Hehehe"

Cross tersenyum, "bener juga..."

Kedua orang tua itupun tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan anak mereka. Begitu pula Rhode. Tiba2, suara Lenalee memecahkan keharuan.

"Anuu...ini orang dua mendingan kita apain ya?", Lenalee menunjuk ke lantai. Tampak Kanda dan Tyki lagi guling2 di lantai sambil meluk guling. Mereka ngigo, 'alen...alen...' gitu deh...

"Uh...enaknya kita apain ya?", tanya Rhode bingung.

--

Setelah akhirnya penantian yang panjang, akhirnya Lavi meminang Allen. Awalnya Cross ga yakin karena ragu akan masa depan anaknya nanti. Tapi, akhirnya dia mau juga menerima lamaran Lavi untuk Allen.

Pernikahan mereka pun segera digelar. Semua orang sangat berbahagia menyaksikannya. Allen dan Lavi bertukar pandang penuh cinta. Akhirnya cinta itu bertaut juga. Rhode dan Lenallee sempet jejeritan ala fangirl waktu upacara pernikahan dan kedua mempelai saling berciuman.

Pokoknya hepi ending deh...

Hm? Apa? Kanda dan Tyki? Ah...mereka sih masih di awang2...pikirannya masih di alam ilusi. Sekarang mereka lagi dirawat di rumah sakit dan mereka masih sering ngigo, "Allen...Allen...". Cross bersikeras untuk melarang Rhode mencabut ilusinya dari Tyki karena dia dendam setengah idup sama penyihir maniak itu. Sedangkan Lavi ngelarang ilusi di Kanda dicabut karena dia ga mau ada orang yang ganggu rumah tangganya dan dia juga sebel sama Kanda...

Dan begitulah akhir kisah the sleeping Allen. Ia dan Lavi hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

The End...

Hahuahahaha...kelar juga ni cerita...!! Aduh gue shock sendiri baca adegan lime antara TykixAllen and KandaxAllen yang gue tulis sendiri. Aduh...kacau... ga biasa nulis lime... maap juga ya kalo banyak yang rada OOC...


End file.
